Remember
by Mercury
Summary: Hi! Check it out; I've written a Zelda fic. This one's about Anju and Kafei. It's just sort of something that could have happened. Let me know how it is for a first fic in this fandom.


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Welcome to...this is...my first Zelda fic. But don't leave yet! I promise I've had experience with both writing and Zelda, so trust me on this one, 'kay?   
  
This one is short...it had to be because I really wasn't sure on how to write it yet. Methinks I'll have some more practice with reading before I splurge for another Zelda fic. It's mainly this 'It-Could-Have-Happened' thing between Anju and Kafei...(because we all love them so much! ^-^)  
  
I know it's not in HTML but that's because my freaky-fied computer doesn't really appriciate HTML too much...sorry for any annoyance the .txt-ness of it might cause.  
  
Um...I don't own any of the characters but I do own the fic and I'm really nervous because this is my first in Zelda...and that was a few too many conjunctions but oh well. ^-^ Enjoy!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Remember'   
by Mercury  
  
  
A small fire crackled happily in a tiny fireplace. Its light reflected off the mask worn by the builder of that warming light-giver. Though the fire was happy, the builder was not. He huddled on his bed and shivered, despite the fire's warmth.  
  
"So afraid..." he muttered. He slowly removed the yellow mask and looked at himself, full of disgust and contempt, in a small piece of glass. He whimpered but made no other sound to fill in the closed-off room.  
  
Presently he heard a female voice coming from the Curiosity Shop. Apparently the person was trying to buy something but was not carrying enough money with her, and the shop owner didn't trust her to go across the steps outside to the bank.  
  
"Please," she said. "Let me just run over to the bank and I'll get the right amount. You can trust me, I promise!"  
  
"No can do, Miss," the owner said.   
  
In hiding, the depressed human climbed atop a crate and peeked through a hole in the wall. He saw the familiar face of the customer and immediately his eyes widened.  
  
"Anju," he breathed.   
  
The tall girl apparently heard her name, and she looked up quickly from the necklace she was attempting to buy. Her eyes glimmered for a moment with hope as the shop owner pretended to ignore it all.  
  
"So, Miss, you gonna go get those Rupees or not?" he asked roughly.  
  
"Who's up there?" Anju's face was a mix between frightened and ecstatic as she glanced again up at something she had only then noticed: a small hole in the wall, through which she was sure she could look to see whomever was up there.  
  
The shop owner glanced around to find anything he could ward her off with, but to no avail as she grew even more hopeful and whispered the name she undyingly wanted to find...  
  
"Kafei?"  
  
Kafei cursed his dumb luck and tried to scurry away from the hole in the wall, but only succeeded in knocking over the crate he stood on. Much noise was the response to this accident.  
  
The shop owner fidgeted nervously under the questioning glare of Anju.  
  
She mustered up her most menacing voice and hissed, "Where...is...he?"  
  
Kafei sat on the floor and rubbed his arm, where he had landed from his fall. He held his breath and silenty hoped that his beloved wouldn't find him in his sorry condition. He began to slowly rock back and forth while biting his lip and trying to keep from crying.  
  
The shop owner sighed. "I can't tell you what's up there nor where 'he' is," he remarked.  
  
Anju suddenly grew very determined and climbed slowly over the Curiosity Shop's counter.  
  
"Miss Anju, please don't climb the counter!"  
  
"Shush!" Anju snapped. She put her feet firmly o the floor behind the counter and looked up at the hole in the wall. Determination etched her face as she placed a chair with a crate on top below the hole and began climbing.  
  
Kafei trembeled with fear from the silence in the Curiosity Shop. Had Anju found him out? She'd never speak to him again if she saw him like this...  
  
"Kafei," she said gently, "Please talk to me. I know you're in there."  
  
The shop owner dashed over. "Miss Anju! Get down! He wants no visito--"  
  
'Great,' Kafei thought. 'Give it away...'  
  
"So he is in there," Anju mumbled to herself. She fairly ignored the shop owner and turned back to the hole.  
  
"Please, Kafei! ...At least say something!"  
  
Kafei looked toward the hole in the wall and allowed tears to stream down his tired face. He stood up and walked back to the wall.  
  
"I can't let you see me," he declared loudly. "You'd hate me."  
  
Anju gasped at hearing her lover's voice again, then grew distraught. "Nothing could make me hate you. Oh, Kafei, please...I want to see you so badly."  
  
"I want to talk with you face-to-face again...to hold you in my arms again and to kiss you...but I can't. Not right now," Kafei whispered.  
  
"But why not?" Anju's voice quivered.  
  
"I can't explain. I'm afraid I would hurt you too much. Just remember...I love you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, how was it for a first Zelda fanfiction? Man, I love those two characters, even if they are minor. ^-^ Review and let me know how I did!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
